Asami's sick
by Takkie
Summary: Asami has a cold and is unwilling to rest, when a certain photographer enters the picture and a compromise is made Asami agrees to rest. How will Takaba fair with the sick Yakuza?
1. Chapter 1

Note to you all I don't own the Finder series nor do I wish to as I don't believe I could ever write it as well as Yamane-sensei does.

This is my first Viewfinder Fan fic so I hope that everyone enjoys it, I'm going to try and keep the characters in character as much as possible.

Asami has a cold and refuses to rest, so Takaba tries to take care of him.

Not certain how many chapters this one is going to be, but please enjoy it.

Paring: AsamixTakaba

Takaba stood outside of club Sion, it was only midday so why was here there? Because he had something to talk to the Yakuza about something that he was pissed about. Since it wasn't at night and he wasn't being called there he'd have to go in through the front entrance. Hesitating for a second he finally opened the doors and stepped in, thankfully there weren't many people currently inside the club so he didn't have to deal with all of the looks he usually got, so what if he wasn't as rich as they were?

Taking the stairs he was stopped at the top by Suoh.

"I came here to talk to the bastard!" Takaba hissed him trying to push past him, but Suoh wasn't going to let him past.

"He currently doesn't want to talk to anyone, come back later." the guard replied.

"Damn it! I have something important to talk to him about, let me pass!" Takaba snapped as he tried to get past the guard. Takaba was thankful for the fact that he was agile for he managed to side step around Suoh and bolt for Asami's office before the other had a chance to turn around.

Shoving the door opened Takaba expected to see Asami sitting in the chair at his desk with his golden eyes staring right at a him,but much to his surprise Asami wasn't sitting at his desk. Taking a quick look around the room Takaba saw a sleeping figure on the sofa on the right side of the room which Takaba realized was Asami himself. Takaba turned around at the same moment Suoh entered the office, Suoh would've drug the other out of the office if Asami hadn't groaned at that the exact same moment Suoh had grabbed Takaba's arm signaling that he was waking up.

"What is going on?" Takaba couldn't miss the slight off note in the sound of Asami's voice.

"I am very sorry sir, the brat came rushing into here before I could stop him." Suoh apologized with a bow of his head as Asami sat up and fixed his eyes on Takaba, there was definitely something wrong about the older man's face, but Takaba wasn't quite certain what it was.

"Its fine since its him." Asami replied as he shifted to one side of the sofa making enough space for Takaba to sit down next to him. "You can leave now Suoh." with a bow the guard left the room and shut the door behind himself. Asami then turned his attention back to Takaba, a small smirk was now visible on his face, which Takaba didn't like. "Why don't you come here and sit down next to him." Asami motioned with his hand for Takaba to come over to him. Wary as he was Takaba decided that the best option would be do to as Asami wanted and sit down next to him. "So what did you come here for, are you horny because I haven't been paying you enough attention?" a heavy blush fell across Takaba's face when Asami asked causing the older man a lot of amusement.

"Hell no! I came here because-" before Takaba could finish his sentence Asami had pinned him against the side of the sofa catching his lips in a heated kiss, despite Takaba trying to resist he found himself responding the kiss, he let a moan slip when the older man pulled away.

"It would seem as though my assumption is correct." Asami smirked as he licked his lips

"Bastard." Takaba looked away from the older man, a blush still noticeable on his face. Asami hadn't removed his hand which was on Takaba's. It took a few seconds but something clicked in Takaba's mind causing him to look at Asami again. "Are you sick?" Asami raised an eye brow at this question.

"Sick, why do you ask?"

"Your hands are warm, your voice sounds slightly different, not to mention your face looks pale." now looking at Asami so close it did indeed look like the older could've been sick.

"Its nothing important, just a mild cold." Asami replied as Takaba narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Just a mild cold?" Takaba repeated as he reached his hand forward and touched Asami's forehead, the other leaned into the feeling allow for Takaba to feel that Asami's forehead felt quite warm. "You have a fever don't you?" Asami's eyes snapped open and he moved away from the other.

"I'm fine." Asami told him in a firm tone of voice.

"To hell with that!" Takaba snapped as he stood up stop the older man from doing the same. "Your sick, you shouldn't be here working, you should be back home resting."

"I told you its nothing to worry about, its nothing serious enough for me to quit my work." Asami brushed Takaba's hands away as he stood up, Asami's vision spun and he felt as though he would fall back for a slight second but caught himself but not quick enough for Takaba not to notice.

"My point exactly, your work can wait for a while, you're not going to be do everything properly if you're not well enough to pay attention."

"Its just paperwork that I have to do."

"No!" Takaba said firmly as he shoved the older man back onto the sofa. "You're going to rest. You can give this work to anyone else to do." a smirk appeared on Asami's face, he was quite amused by the adamant way that Takaba was dealing with the situation in.

"So what're you going to do in return for me if I agree to rest?" Asami's question caused Takaba to be taken aback. Asami's smirk grew as Takaba looked at him confused. "I'm not going to do anything that won't give me anything in return."

"What do you want?" Takaba asked, he had a guess what Asami was going to say, but it wouldn't hurt to hope that he would ask for something else.

"I want you to move in, I know you came here to talk about the fact that I move everything back to my pent house, but it would seem that there won't be much of problem with that now." Takaba bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to move in with the bastard yakuza, but if it meant he would rest then Takaba supposed that he could do it for the time being.

"Fine, I'll agree to do that, if you agree to rest and do what I say without arguing."

"There won't be any complaints on my part if you also agree to do as I say." Takaba felt a knot in his stomach form when Asami said this words while wearing his devilish smirk, Takaba knew what to expect, but it was for the greater good so he could handle anything that Asami wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was a rather quiet as both Asami and Takaba kept to themselves. Takaba kept to his usual corner of the limousine as he knew Asami wouldn't hesitate to touch him if he got the chance. Takaba was busy wondering how exactly he was supposed to take care of Asami as more then likely the yakuza had never had anyone take care of him before. Takaba almost jumped when he heard the sound of folder being moved and opened. Looking over at Asami Takaba saw a folder open in front of him while he read the papers that were inside.

"You're not supposed to be working." Takaba told Asami, the other not even bothering to look up at him.

"I'm reading not working." Asami correct as Takaba reached over to try and grab the folder from him.

"Same difference since its work related!" Takaba was about to snatch the document when Asami moved it out of his reach once again, at the same moment Takaba's hand slipped causing him to fall right into the Yakuza's lap. Asami seemed quite amused by this, before Takaba managed to get out of his reach Asami had already pulled him back into his lap.

"It would seem as though you really can't resist me." Asami whispered sensually in Takaba's ear giving it a soft nip as causing the other to shiver from the contact.

"Stop, let me go." Takaba half moaned as Asami nipped the skin around his collar bone. Takaba tried pushing against the strong chest, but his body was hardly listening and doing what his mind told it.

"Remember we had an agreement." Asami reminded as he caught the photographer's lips in a harsh kiss as his hands slide underneath Takaba's shirt, traveling up from his stomach till he reached his chest where he began to tease the already hard nipples. Once the kiss was broken Takaba leaned his head against Asami's shoulder as he tried to regain his lost breath which was really hard to do since Asami wasn't leaving his body alone. Takaba shivered when he felt one of the two hands on his chest travel back down from his chest, past his stomach to his pants were the brushed against the hard bulge that was under the jeans. Takaba couldn't hold back a whimper of want when Asami squeezed the bulge ever so lightly. "You're already so hard and we haven't even gotten that far." Asami teased as a blush appeared on Takaba's face.

"You know its your fault, you damn- nhhhn." Takaba's sentence was cut off when he moan as Asami slipped his hand underneath both the jeans and pants and was currently very softly touching Takaba's member.

"Of course its my fault, after all no one but me would do this to you." Asami told the boy as he grabbed the hard member and began to pump it at a faster pace. Takaba tossed his head back as he tried to refrain from moaning, those words plus the actions were sending his head spinning into a haze of lust which he knew he wouldn't be able to escape from. He was close to cumming when he felt Asami's hand disappear. Opening his confused and lust filled hazel eyes he looked at Asami to see the older man grabbing his phone out of his pocket. "We can finish this later at the house." Asami whispered as he deposited the other off his lap. Before Takaba had a chance to voice any sort of protest Asami already had his cell phone opened and was talking to the other person. Takaba glared at Asami. He was pissed at the Yakuza for answering him phone, not because he was near his climax and the older man decided to stop just for an incoming phone... okay so maybe he was a little pissed about that but his biggest reason was: Asami wasn't resting. Takaba glanced over at Asami when he heard the older man clear his voice more then once, Takaba also though he saw that the other had a problem swallowing for a second.

About that time that Asami got off the phone the limousine stopped in front of the pent house and Kirishima got out and opened the doors for them. Once out Takaba moved over to Asami's side of the limousine and watched as the older man got making sure to be there in case he felt dizzy again. Thankfully nothing happened and both made it inside without any problems.

Once inside Takaba got Asami sitting in the living room on the sofa and much to Takaba surprise Asami didn't fight him about sitting down.

"Where do you keep your thermometer?" Takaba asked from the kitchen.

"Thermometer? I don't have one of those." Asami replied as he held back the sudden urge to cough. Much to his irritation it wd seem that Takaba was right about him needing to rest.

"How can you not have one? Its a very important thing to have on hand when you're sick."

"I've not been sick before so I've never had a need for one." Takaba growled in annoyance as he came back out from the kitchen.

"I'll have to go pick one up, but for now we need to get you laying down."

"I'm perfectly fine sitting right here." Asami replied as Takaba grabbed his hand.

"You need to be lying down, sleep is one of the most important things involved with fighting off a virus." Takaba argued. "Besides that we had an agreement that you''d do as I said! This isn't just a one sided thing."

"Fine, but if I'm going to have sleep your not leaving." Asami told the photographer a smirk on his face as he stood up.

"Then how exactly am I supposed to get what I need?"

"You don't because we won't need them." Asami replied. biting his bottom lip Takaba decided to just put the argument to the side, knowing that it would get him nowhere.

"Fine."

Once in the room Takaba went to the task of getting the tie and suit off of Asami who was watching him with a smirk which Takaba tried his hardest to ignore, he wasn't quite ready to continue fooling around and he doubted that it would be good for Asami if they did do anything. Once this task was done Asami moved over to the bed where he laid down in a comfortable position turning to face Takaba as he patted the bed in a signal for the other to get on it next to him. Moving over to the other side of the bed Takaba got on it and moved so that he was laying down next to Asami. Turning on his side he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a broad chest. Takaba couldn't hold back a shiver when he felt Asami's breath against the back of his neck.

It took only a few minutes before Takaba heard Asami's breathing slow down signaling that he had fallen asleep, knowing that the other wasn't a hard sleeper Takaba was going to have to be careful about how he got out of the bed otherwise Asami would wake up. Moving out of the arms slowly he managed to sit up before freezing when he heard a soft noise coming from Asami. Turning his head to look at other he saw that he was still sleeping but appeared to be stopping himself from coughing. Asami emitted a few more of these noises before the cough seemed to go away and Asami's body relaxed again. After watching the other for a few seconds longer Takaba reached over to the dresser and grabbed Asami's phone off of it. Searching through the list of contacts he pressed Kirishima's and waited for the other to pick up, knowing that he himself wouldn't be able to leave without it bothering Asami he'd have to have Kirishima pick up the things that he was going to need.

Asami woke up feeling worse then hell. His head was throbbing at an irritable pace, swallowing caused him to feel as though he had just swallowed a bunch of glass, and his body ached like he had been hit by a truck. Trying to open his eyes resulted in his head hurting worse so he gave up on doing that. Laying there he realized that he didn't feel the warmth of the photographer lying next to him. After realizing this he began to faintly smell the scent of food around his stuffy nose. Did the boy know how to cook? Just about the time that Asami opened his eyes he heard the sound of footsteps coming back up the stairs, turning to look at the door Asami watched as Takaba carefully opened the door while balancing a tray in his hand, turning to look at the bed Takaba seemed surprised to see that Asami was awake.

"I was expecting you to still be sleeping." Takaba commented as he set the tray down next to the nightstand. Just one glance at Asami told the photographer that he was feeling worse. Reaching down he grabbed the thermometer off the tray and pulled it out of its case. Pressing the button he beeped as he turned it on. "You're going to take your temperature." Asami opened his mouth to say something allowing Takaba to take the opportunity to put the thermometer in it. Asami glared at the photographer held the device in his mouth, if it wasn't for the fact that he felt sick he would've done something that made sure the boy wouldn't try to do what he just done again. Upon hearing the beep Takaba slide the device out of Asami's mouth and glared at the reading on it. "Its says you're 102.8. Your fever is higher then it should." Takaba told Asami who watched as he wiped off the device and put it back in its case. Grabbing the tray he placed it on the bed before sitting down on the bed. "Once you've eaten some of this if you can I'll give you some medicine that'll help take the fever down and make some of the symptoms go away." Takaba told Asami as he removed the lid on the dish and handed Asami the spoon.

"I don't need-" Asami stopped speaking before he finished his sentence. His voice sounded cracked and horse which was very displeasing to is ears, but it wasn't nearly as displeasing as the feeling of pain in his throat from just trying to speak.

"Don't force yourself to speak just eat, you'll make the pain worse." Takaba told Asami as the older man looked down at the food in front of him. "Don't worry this shouldn't hurt you to eat, its actually one of the bests food for a second person to eat." Taking a spoon full of the watery rice dish Asami brought it up to his mouth and took a bite. He found the food to be easy to chew and appeared to sooth his sore throat. Takaba was pleased that Asami seemed to like the food. "You eat that and I'll be back in just a few minutes with the medicine." Takaba told Asami as he stood up, and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After finish eating the food and taking the medicine that Takaba had brought in Asami was laying back down again. The food had helped to take away some of the pain in his throat, but did nothing for his aching head and sore body. The medicine wasn't the nicest thing that Asami had tasted before but he wasn't going to complain about a little bit of nasty medicine seeing as he got injuries that were worse then that, he wouldn't hesitate though to use against the photographer later if the medicine did nothing to help him. Glancing over Asami saw Takaba sitting at the edge of the bed holding something in his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Asami asked in a low tone not wishing to irritate his throat. His voice seemed to startle Takaba because he almost dropped the object in his hand when he turned to look at Asami.

"Nothing's wrong." Takaba replied setting the object on the nightstand. Truth was Takaba had to cancel a job that he had gotten an offer for because they wouldn't agree to wait any longer for him to get it done and with having to take care of the Yakuza there was no possible way he was going to be able to get it done. Turning he looked straight into golden eyes, damn even when he was sick he still looked like a predator. "Are you feeling any better?" Takaba asked as he leaned over to lay his hand over Asami's forehead to see how hot it felt.

"About the same as before." Asami replied as he closed his eyes enjoying the cool touch of the photographer's hand on his forehead.

"You should try and get some more sleep." Takaba suggested.

"What about you, its getting quite late, you should be getting sleep soon yourself." Takaba almost laughed out loud when Asami said this, he never thought the day would come when Asami would take about him getting sleep at night. With the Yakuza the biggest thing that happened every night was sex not sleep.

"I'll be going to sleep soon." Takaba replied moving off the bed as Asami watched him. "I'm going to take a shower before I get that far along." Asami closed his eyes when he heard the photographer start looking through his things obviously trying to find something to wear.

"Asami, Asami." Asami became conscious to someone calling his name, but he didn't really want to wake up. "Asami, you need to take more medicine." he felt something softly shake his shoulders. Realizing who the person was Asami decided that he was going to get what he wanted before. Feeling movement on the bed and a soft sigh come from the photographer, after a few seconds on hearing nothing Asami felt a soft cool hand rest itself against his forehead, it felt nice and he didn't want the feeling to go away. Feeling the hand move away Asami snapped his eyes opened as he grabbed Takaba's hand pulled the boy against his chest, he heard a surprised gasp come from the photographer caused by the action he had just done. "You were awake the whole!" Takaba snapped as he tried to squirm away from the others tight embrace.

"Maybe I was." Asami replied back as he continued to hold onto the photographer tightly.

"You need to take your medicine." Takaba tried to reason as he felt one of Asami's hands began to slip under his shirt.

"I'm about to take a much sweeter medicine right." Asami murmured against Takaba's ear as a dark red blush feel across the boy's face.

"Dammit Asami! I'm serious, you need to take the medicine." Takaba shouted as he tried to grab the hand that was assaulting his nipples and causing him pleasure.

"I'll take that medicine later, for now let me enjoy this." Asami nipped Takaba's ear before licking from his ear down to his jaw line. Flipping the photographer Asami was now looming above him while the boy was pinned to the bed.

"Let me go!" Takaba snapped as he tried to free his hands from Asami's grip.

"Agreement Takaba, agreement." Asami reminded as his hand reached for Takaba's waist line and lingered there for a few seconds in order to tease the boy.

"You're sick, you shouldn't-" Takaba's sentence was cut off by his lips being sealed by a harsh kiss from Asami. Once again Takaba found himself losing his mind as the older man reached down and squeezed his member ever so lightly then allowed his hand to linger near it. Takaba couldn't stop the moan that came out due to this action. He hated how man brought forth the feelings that he tried so hard to forget about.

"Stop." Takaba moaned as Asami nipped the flesh around his collarbone.

"Stop you say? Your body isn't agreeing to those words though." Asami pulled Takaba's shirt up and began to run his tongue across his chest till he reached one of the bright red buds which he proceed to bite causing a cry to come out of the photographer's mouth when he proceeded to lick the injured bud. While Takaba was distracted with these actions Asami managed to slip his shirt off over his head. Moving down to his pants Asami began pulling them down and stopped when he reached the point where Takaba's member was visable to him. "So hard already." Asami commented as he brought his head down to lick the weeping shaft, the boy left out a loud gasp and tried to push Asami away as he continued the action of licking his member. The heat coming from Asami's tongue was driving Takaba crazy, but he refused to beg for what he wanted, he didn't want to encourage Asami to continue with his actions. Feeling his pants pulled down further he felt as Asami teased his entrance with a finger which after a few seconds he pushed into the tight flesh causing Takaba to tighten around the intruding object which he wasn't expecting.

"No more, really- you can- make yourself-worse." Takaba panted out as he tried to ignore the sensation in his ass. Asami smirked down at the photgrapher who's face was flushed while he tired to scowl and act authoritative, but on both actions he was failing misrable.

"Hmm I doub't I'll make myself worse, I'm quite certain that after this I'll feel much better." Asami argued as he added a third finger into the tight entrance causing Takaba to arch his back and stiffle another moan which threatened to come out. Using his other hand Asami pulled down his own pants to reveal his hard memeber which was aching to be inside the tight flesh his fingers were currently occuping. Removing his fingers he thrust into Takaba causing the other to cry out from the rather large intrusion. It didn't hurt him as much as the first time Asami had penetrated him but the pain was still bad. Asami took his time as he got the photographer use to his large size, making sure not to hurt him as he slowly thrust in and out causing Takaba to both cry out and moan from what he was doing.

It was an hour later when Asam finally let the photographer go, in that time Takaba came three times to the one time that Asami came. Sitting up Takaba winced as he felt his lower back protest, looking over he saw that Asami appeared to already be asleep again, strange for even him to quit after an hour, but then again he was sick. Looking over at the clock Takaba saw that it was already past 1am. He sighed feeling irriated that it was already that late and he hadn't even managed to get Asami to take the second dose of his medicine. Feeling defeated Takaba decided that it was best to go to sleep and forget about anything else until Asami woke up again.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami felt like shit, no scratch that, he felt worse then shit. He groaned and slide his head further under the covers as the sun hit his face, he wasn't ready to wake up yet. Seeing as the sun was high up it must've been past morning, he never slept that long which meant that he must've been really sick. Cracking his eyes opened he noticed that Takaba was no longer in the bed near him, but he didn't have the energy to get up and see exactly where the photographer had gone to. Shutting his eyes he decided to go back to sleep because that seemed to be a much better option then just laying there and feeling miserable. He couldn't hide the groan of annoyance as someone opened the bedroom door and softly stepped in. Sinking further into the sheets he tried to ignore the other person's presences.

"Are you awake?" Asami recognized the soft voice to be Takaba's.

"Yes." Asami said this word in more of a hiss as he found the task of speaking to be both hard on his throat and body. He heard the boy release a sigh of relief.

"Damn you had me scared." He felt as the boy sat down the bed near him, he scared the boy? How? Takaba watched as Asami brought his head out from under the covers to look at the boy. "Don't even think about trying to speak let alone move, your sicker then hell." Asami didn't need the photographer to tell him that to know it. Looking at the photographer's face Asami noticed that it looked like the boy hadn't gotten much sleep. "I need to take your temp again." Takaba told Asami as he reached over and grab the thermometer, Asami obligingly opened his mouth as the thermometer was set in it, Asami watched Takaba as the boy watched worriedly as the device's gauge went up. Once it beeped he pulled it out of Asami's mouth. It read 103.2, looking up Takaba saw that Asami was already starting to fall back to sleep again, biting his bottom lip he gave the older man a soft shake in order to keep him awake. "Can you take anything?"

"I can try." Asami whispered back as he tried to keep himself awake while the boy went down stairs to fetch some medicine, was his cold really that bad? The boy seemed worried and not just a little. Asami knew that he was strong and he felt that he had enough strength to deal with a small cold, but did he really? The bedroom door opened again as Takaba returned to the room with a two bottles in his hands. Takaba helped Asami sit up as he handed him two pills and a glass of water, the older man tried not to wince as the water stung his throat on it's way down. Then came the liquid, the taste wasn't nearly as bad as last time and it didn't hurt his throat going down.

"You should get some more rest for now, I'll need to wake you up in a bit to take more medicine." Takaba told Asami getting up from the bed. As he made his way towards the bedroom door he felt golden eyes watching. "I'm not going to be gone for that long, I'm just going to be getting something to eat.

Walking towards the kitchen Takaba sighed, at least Asami appeared to be doing a little better then before. After their little bit of sex, Takaba was only able to sleep for about two hours before he woke up to feel the Yakuza's hot body against him, not only that but the older man was delirious, either asking for water or saying that he was burning up. Takaba had taken his temperature to see that it was 104.0, panicking he ran to the bathroom and put a cool rag on both his head and feet, he knew he needed to bring the older man's temperature down and if he knew he could get him awake he would've gotten him into a cold shower. He refreshed the rags for about fifteen minutes before taking the older man's temperature again, it read 103.0 and the older man didn't seem delirious anymore. After this Takaba didn't feel like he could go back to sleep in case the older man got worse again, thankfully Asami slept all the way without any problems till noon.

Coming back into the room with food Takaba saw that Asami had already fallen back asleep again. Takaba sat on the bed and watched as Asami's chest rose and fell with each breath, Takaba never knew the older man to be much of a sleeper, which lead to his point that he was indeed sick. Taking his eyes off the other Takaba began to eat, he still needed to take care of himself so that he could continue taking care of the other, Takaba knew that it wouldn't do either of them much good if he were to also catch the cold.

Takaba kept waking Asami up every two hours until eight that night to keep giving him medicine, thankfully Asami didn't fight at all during these times although he did seem slightly irritated to be woken up at first, but Asami wouldn't complain because he could tell the medicine was helping him along with the close attention the boy was giving him.

Since Asami seemed to be feeling better and hadn't fallen right back to sleep after taking the medicine Takaba went down to make him something easy to eat, he didn't know if the older man was hungry but he needed to eat something if he wanted to get better. Coming back into the room with a bowl in his hand he saw that Asami was already sitting up, the older man looked better, but still sick.

"This'll help some." Takaba told Asami as he sat down on the bed and gave the older man the bowl. Asami took the bowl and looked back up at the Photographer, he could tell the boy was tired, more then likely he hadn't gotten that much sleep.

"You need to sleep." Asami told Takaba as the boy watched him prepare to take the first spoon full of the food.

"Don't worry, I'll go to sleep soon." Takaba assured Asami as the other began to eat, Asami already knew that more then likely his boy didn't have much plans of sleeping, at least not anytime soon, which is why the Yakuza wanted to get better as soon as possible. He enjoyed the pampering the boy gave him, but he didn't want to think that boy would get sick because of him.

Once Asam had finished eating and Takaba came back into the room and taken a shower he sat on the bed and watched as the older man lay there, he appeared to be asleep to Takaba which why the photographer had gotten up to leave the room when a strong arm had grabbed him and surprised him by pulling him down on to the bed.

"Asami." Takaba gasped as he felt himself be pulled into a strong chest as Asami's head rested against his shoulder, Takaba immediately thought that older man was planning on doing something to him and got ready to protest against it.

"Sleep." This one word took Takaba off guard, Asami wasn't planning on touching him? "You need rest."

"I need to take care of you." Takaba argued but didn't make any moves to get away from the older man, he hated to admit it but it felt nice being held by the older man.

"I'm fine." Asami mumbled against the boy's neck as he began to feel tired again. "I'll be fine in the morning."

"But-"

"No buts, just sleep." Asami cut Takaba off before he could protest. Takaba smiled to himself, the older man must've been feeling better if he had the energy to both speak and argue with the photographer. It didn't take much for the boy to fall asleep with Asami's arms still tightly wrapped around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami woke feeling better, his throat wasn't nearly as sore, his head felt stuffy rather then throbbing, and his body didn't ache much, which made him wonder which medicine helped him more? What did annoy him though was the fact that his nose was drippy, which caused him to have to sniff a lot. Opening his eyes he saw that Takaba was still snuggled against him sleeping. Carefully Asami slipped out of bed deciding that he was going to take a shower while the Photographer continued to sleep, he knew that the hot water would do his body good.

Asami was very much so right about the shower, he felt much better once he was out, walking out of the bathroom in his white bathe robe he prepared to get dressed seeing as Takaba was still sleeping. Before leaving the room Asami grabbed the folder that had some of the most recent documents that he would have to go through.

Takaba woke up with a start, snapping his eyes open he saw that the other was no longer in bed. Even when he was sick the damn Yakuza was still gone in the morning. Thinking about how Asami wasn't in bed made Takaba's mind work at a quicker pace causing him to realize that if he wasn't in bed any longer then what was he doing?

Quickly getting dressed Takaba made his way down to the kitchen to find that the Yakuza wasn't there, moving from there to the living room he found the Yakuza sitting in an arm chair with a folder resting on his lap and a pen in hand.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Takaba told Asami who looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I see you're finally awake. We didn't even do that much last night and you still crashed for so long."

"That's besides the point, the problem right now is that you should still be resting not work!" Takaba said as he approached the Yakuza who still wasn't paying much attention to him.

"I'm feeling perfectly." Asami retorted as he moved the folder out of Takaba's reach now turning to face the young man. "I'm not sick anymore." This statement caused Takaba to furrow his brow. It was true that Asami did feel much better although he still felt slightly off.

"have you checked your temperature?" Takaba asked as he reached forward to touch the yakuza's forehead.

"Why should I need to do such a thing when I can tell I'm doing better?" Asami asked back allowing Takaba's head to rest on his forehead and linger there for probably a few seconds longer then necessary.

"Even if you are doing better you should still take the medicine and not do too much so you don't relapse." Takaba told him as he turned away to go and grab the thermometer, while Asami's forehead didn't feel that warm he still wanted to make sure he was doing good. Just as he got ready to take a step forward Takaba suddenly felt very dizzy and would've fallen if Asami hadn't stood at that moment and caught him. "Sorry, I just lost my balance there for a second." Takaba said as he stood himself up. While he left the room he felt golden eyes watching him carefully.

101.2 was what Takaba's temperature red, sighing he shook his head, he couldn't afford to be sick since Asami was still recovering. He'd just take some of the medicine he had bought and he'd be fine, although he did now notice that the room did feel slightly colder then it did before.

Reentering the living room with the thermometer in hand he approached Asami who staring up at him from the documents he had been looking through.

"Your face is flushed, is something wrong?" Asami asked as he took the thermometer from Takaba's hand before inserting it into his mouth.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little warm." Takaba lied, he had already taken the medicine but was beginning to feel slightly worse. Taking the thermometer out of his mouth Asami showed it to Takaba, looking at it Takaba saw that it read 99.5, a very high decrease but still slightly elevated.

"See? I'm fine to continue working." Asami said grabbing the folder and continuing to sign the papers where he had last left off, but also making sure to keep an eye on Takaba from the corner of his eye, there was something wrong with boy, could it have been he had caught his cold?

"You should still wait a while longer, rest another day before getting serious." Takaba told Asami turning away from to try and hide the fact that he wasn't trying to shiver, when had the room become so cold?

"Is something wrong Takaba?" Asami asked standing up and grabbing the photographer's hand before he had a chance to move away.

"Nothing is wrong at all." Takaba replied, he shut his eyes when Asami suddenly spun him around so he was now facing the older man, the action caused him to feel very light headed and dizzy. After opening his eyes it took them a few seconds to focus on to Asami who face was only inches away from him. With them being this close it would be very easy for Asami to see that he wasn't feeling well. He tried to take a step back but Asami kept a strong grip on his hand preventing him from doing anything.

"You're sick." Asami stated plainly.

"No, I'm still just a little tired." Takaba lied knowing that Yakuza probably didn't believe what he was saying. He released a small yelp when he was suddenly picked up bridal style. "What're you doing, put me down!" Takaba protested but his squirming didn't stop the Yakuza from taking steps towards the bedroom where Takaba had come from.

"Your obviously sick and you need rest." Asami told Takaba as he opened the door to the room and laid the boy down on the bed.

"But I have work to do today." Takaba bit his bottom lip when he saw the look on Asami's face which couldn't be a good thing.

"You're not supposed to be working while you're sick, isn't that what you told me Takaba?" Asami asked leaning over the boy who had fallen flat on the bed in his attempt to move away from Asami, the man was definetly feeling better but this didn't help Takaba to feel any better. "Rest, you took care of me so I can take care of you. Besides we had an agreement that we would do what the other said, so that means its time that you do as I said." Asami stood himself back and watched as the boy looked at him curiously. The older man planned on taking care of him, was that even a safe thing knowing Asami? But then again did he have much of any other option but to let the older man take care of him?


	6. Chapter 6

Takaba tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable as the cold took his body over. Asami had left to get him something warm to drink for his scratchy throat, though the other didn't say it he hadn't really wanted the older man to leave, for he felt safer with him being closer by. Slide down further into the covers Takaba wrinkled his nose as he began to feel the urge to sneeze, something that he really didn't want to do knowing that it would hurt both his head and throat. Holding it back as long as he could when he finally did sneeze it was only a small sound that came out and thankfully didn't seem to bother his throat. Sniffling he tried to stop his nosy from running as he watched Asami reenter the room with a glass in hand along with the box of medicine.

"This will help make things more bearable." Asami told Takaba as the photographer sat up to receive the warm tea. Brushing some of the hair off the photographer's forehead the older man felt exactly how warm and clammy Takaba's head felt. To the sick Takaba Asami's hand was nicest touch he had felt and he would've liked for that hand to stay there a little while longer. Taking the tea cup from the other he seat on the nightstand next to the bed as he opened up the medicine and gave the photographer a dose of it. "Try to sleep for now." Asami told Takaba as the other slid further under the covers.  
"What're you going to be doing?" Takaba asked from half lidded eyes as Asami stood up from the bed.

"Just taking care of some work, why would you prefer me to stay here with you?" Asami asked smirking as the other turned away from the yakuza.

"You wish." The sick Takaba mumbled. "Remember not to relapse." Takaba told the older man as he left the room.

Asami didn't know why the boy was still worrying about him considering he was doing better while the other was now sick. Heading to the living room Asami reclaimed the folder that he had been looking through before. Reaching towards the table he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kirishima's number, in two rings the other picked up.

"I'm calling to verify that all appointments have been canceled for the next week and also to make it very clear that unless of an emergency I don't want to be bothered."

"I understand and will make sure that that is taking care of right away, sir." Kirishima assured his boss; even his guard could tell that he still sounded sick. Closing his cell phone with a snap Asami collected his folder and headed back towards the bedroom.

Entering the bedroom he found Takaba to already have fallen asleep, sitting down on the bed he brushed the bangs out of the photographer's face again as he looked at other, he was going to take care of the other while he was sick, though he mightn't have had much experience in taking care of a sick person he was going to do the best he could. The boy whimpered in his sleep when Asami took his hand off the other's forehead, which the older man did note felt quite warm. Getting up and going to the bathroom he fetched a cool damp rage from the bathroom and put it on the photographer's head before sitting back down and resuming his work from earlier.

Takaba woke up with a groan when the soreness in his throat stopped him from being able to sleep any longer. Cracking his eyes opened he found Asami to be lying in the bed next to him. Looking around the rest of the room for a moment Takaba decided that despite his throat feeling or being practically raw he wanted to sleep more, closing his eyes he tried to do just that, until a violent fit of coughs hit him so quickly he didn't have much of a chance to stop himself before he began cough roughly causing Asami to wake up. Sitting up Asami looked at the photographer who was lying with his eyes closed though is face looked pained.

"You need to take some more Medicine Asami told Takaba who didn't even bother to open his eyes as he just nodded his head, afraid that talking would make him feel like he'd have to cough again, which was something that he was really hoping he wouldn't have to deal with again.

Once Asami had given Takaba the medicine he proceeded to lie back down to see if he could get some more sleep, as the other already appeared to have fallen asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Takaba woke up to feel warmth surrounding him that took away some of the chill he had been feeling. He winced as his throat hurt when he swallowed. Though his eyes were closed he could still tell that there was sun coming in through the window which let him know that it was either morning or past. Opening his eyes he blinked a few times as he sniffled feeling as his nose was still runny. This action though caused him to feel as though he was going to have to sneeze. Shifting slightly he felt as arms wrapped tighter around him letting him know that more then likely Asami was still asleep. Scrunching up his nose he tried to hold off the feeling as much as he could, as he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Yakuza. Takaba tried to move again but found the he could only wiggle little, finding that he wasn't able to take away the feeling of having to sneeze he put the cover's over his face and sneezed that way muffling the sound so it was hardly audible. Takaba winced when he sneezed as the action hurt both his head and throat considerably and took away quite a bit of the energy he felt that he had. Closing his eyes Takaba was pulled closer to Asami and felt his breath against the back of his neck creating a uncomfortable yet pleasant feeling at the same time.

"Are you okay?" he heard Asami ask; he nodded his head in response not wanting to hurt his already horrible scratchy throat. Takaba felt as the older man's arms slipped away from under and felt as the bed creaked from Asami getting up. "Its about time you took some more medicine." Asami told Takaba who had hid his head under the covers, Takaba hadn't noticed the coldness as much when Asami was there but now it was bad almost to point he thought his teeth were going to start chattering.

Asami came back in a few minutes with the medicine but Takaba didn't want to move out from underneath the covers because of how cold it is. Asami sighed as he sat down on the bed, medicine in hand and a unwilling Takaba.

"You just need to take the medicine." He told the other who didn't move from his position.

"Its too cold." Takaba replied in a broken voice.

"It will help to take the cold away." Asami reasoned with what patients he had.  
"I'll take it later." Takaba mumbled as he felt the urge to cough from his talking.  
"You need to take it now." Asami told the other as he proceeded very slowly pull the covers back after he had set the medicine on the nightstand. Takaba shook his head as he curled himself further into the sheets to stop Asami from taking completely off him. "Takaba." Asami said with slight irritation behind the neutral tone, the photographer was too sick and disagreeable to really care about the dark undertone in Asami's voice and still refused to remove himself from under the sheets. Takaba yelped when the sheets were suddenly roughly pulled off of him and Asami got between him and the sheets before he had to a chance to reclaim his warmth. "The medicine." he told Takaba holding out the small cup which held the yellow liquid. He didn't want to take the medicine, but he knew that Asami wouldn't given in easily, his rebellious side told him not to take it but his other side said just to take it and get it over with. Frowning Takaba stared at Asami who eyes were slightly narrowed as he watched the boy to see what his decision was going to be, feeling better the yakuza knew that it would take nothing for him to pin the photographer and force the medicine down his throat of necessary, though a certain side of him told him that then would lead to other things…

"I'll take it." Takaba told Asami holding out his hand for the small cup.

"Good." Asami said as he gave the boy and watched as he quickly downed the medicine. Once the cup was back on the stand Takaba managed to get his sheets back but only for a few brief moments before he was suddenly picked up bridal style causing him to feel very dizzy.

"What?" he asked Asami as he gripped tightly to the older man's shirt when it felt like he was going to fall.

"You're going to take a shower." Asami told Takaba he carried him in the direction of the bathroom. "It will help you to feel better."

"I want to sleep." Takaba whined though he didn't do much to resist the older man.

"You can sleep after the shower." Asami told the other as he shut the bathroom door.

Takaba felt shaky on his feet as he stood in the shower, he didn't know whether or not he should be thankful for the fact that Asami was standing almost directly behind him giving him extra support. As Asami turned on the hot water Takaba felt as the warm sprays hit his back, it was a very nice feeling to have the warmth running down his back, it at least helped his head to feel a little clearer, that was until a certain Yakuza began running his hands over the other's body. The feeling on the strong hands on his skin caused Takaba to shiver, he knew that Asami was just soaping him but no matter the reason the older man was touching him, he always did it in such a sensual way. Takaba lowered his head some when Asami put the shampoo in his hair and began rubbing it into the his scalp, this whole situation caused Takaba to feel that Asami was treating him like a child, while it was irritating at the same time he enjoyed being taken care of by the Yakuza, it was warm feeling. Sticking his head under the water he felt as he soap ran down his back. What surprised Takaba the most though was the fact that Asami didn't really show much interest in doing anything to him, he didn't really know the yakuza to be the one to put his desires aside.

Once the washing was done and Takaba had been dried and dressed Asami had carried him back to the bed. Takaba had to admit though that the older man was right about the shower, while it wasn't that much he did feel better after that, though it didn't help his need to sleep any. This time thankfully Asami didn't stop him from snuggling into the sheets where he felt the most comfortable.

"You should try to eat something Asami told the photographer as he sat on the bed next to him.

"I'll eat later." Takaba mumbled as he felt Asami brush his wet bangs off his face. Asami stayed on the bed till he was certain that Takaba was asleep. Getting up he headed out of the room and to the kitchen, he was certain that there was at least something that Asami could make the photographer to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

Takaba woke up to the scent of what smelled like food. His nose was still quite stuffy which didn't allow for him to smell very much, but from what little he could smell the food smelled good. Opening his eyes reminded him of where he was at, meaning that his mother didn't make the food he smelled cooking. The photographer had always enjoyed the food that his mother made when he was sick. Closing his eyes again Takaba dwelled on these thoughts till his eyes shot open again at a sudden realization. Asami was the one making the food. Takaba couldn't imagine the yakuza in the kitchen cooking. His was businessman with immense power, why could he cook food when he had others to do it for him? Takaba shook his head and decided that the scent he must've smelled wasn't food, but something else. Settling down again Takaba closed his eyes as he tried to go to sleep again, he was feeling better not by much so he knew that some more sleep would help him. He would've succeeded in falling asleep if it wasn't for at the exact moment he'd closed his eyes the bedroom door opened and Asami entered the room carrying the tray with a steaming bowl and a glass of juice sitting on it. Asami himself wasn't currently wearing a suit but rather a white button up collar shirt and a brown pair of dress pants, it was one of the rare occasions that Takaba didn't see the yakuza wearing his work clothes besides the times when they had sex and all Takaba got to see was the older man's well toned body. What bothered Takaba most at this moment was the tray in Asami's hand, so he had been right about smelling the food, but the older man really had made something for him? Asami cooking? It couldn't be true.

"Hungry?" Asami asked as he took a seat next to the photographer on the bed as the other slowly sat up. The boy gave the Yakuza a questioning stare as he looked at the good in the bowl, it did look rather good and very tempting to eat despite the fact that Takaba didn't have much of an appetite. Asami set the tray down on the bed as he watched to see what the other was going to do. Takaba wagged war in his mind for a few seconds as he decided on whether or not he should actually eat, he wasn't worried that the older man had done anything odd to the food, the photographer was actually more worried about whether or not he was actually going to be able to eat. "Don't think too hard about it or you'll make your head hurt worse." Asami told Takaba, as he got ready to grab the food off the tray at the same moment Takaba snatched the bowl as he scowled at the older man.

"Forgive me for taking too long to make a decision." Asami smirked at the boy's retort as he handed him a spoon to eat the food with. Looking down at the food that was now in hand Takaba's mouth almost watered, he was definitely beginning to feel hungry and even more so when the scent of something sweet tickled his nose very faintly despite him hardly being able to smell anything. Taking the first spoon full Takaba was only able to taste the slight flavor of the food, but that was all he needed to make him want to eat more. He took his time eating knowing that if he ate too quickly and inhaled it would send him into a bad fit of coughing, something that his aching chest didn't want to have to deal with anymore then he did. Asami was watching Takaba the whole time he was eating, he had his usual blank face on, but Takaba on a glance noticed that there was a slight emotion showing in his eyes, but he couldn't read what it was. Though the photographer had to admit he did feel slightly uneasy with Asami watching him so attentively, it was _weird_, but different from the type of weird Takaba felt when Asami was being slightly gentle when they were making out, that weird just made his skin crawl, because it usual meant hell latter on for him.

After Takaba had finished eating Asami took the bowl from him and handed him the glass with juice plus his medicine which the photographer took willingly this time. Once the juice was gone and Takaba was settled back in bed Asami stood up with tray in hand. Takaba felt the sudden urge as Asami left to stop him, he blushed though causing him to think about the first night Asami had come to his apartment and he had done that after they'd had sex, not wanting Asami to see his blush Takaba slid his head under the covers.

Asami got ready to leave the room when he felt a tug on his sleeve when he took a step forward. Glancing back he saw the photographer's hand gripping his sleeve lightly, looking further back he couldn't see the other's face due to them hiding under the covers. Asami couldn't stop himself from Smirking at the childishness of the other.

"You want me to stay?" Asami asked as he turned fully towards the bed.

"Is it wrong to want company?" the muffled voice asked back as it withdrew his hand also to make it go under the covers. Asami set the tray back down on the nightstand as he sat back down on the bed near the photographer who still hadn't come out from under the covers. Asami ran his hand lightly over the form under the cover and smirked when Takaba shivered from the contact even though it wasn't direct, trailing his hand down fro the other's stomach he stopped at his hip tracing it slightly before move his hand back up to stop at the other's head, which still felt rather warm even though the other was under the covers.

"Are you cold?" Asami asked as he watched the boy ball himself up more.

"Hmm." Was the only reply he got from under the covers, signaling that the other was most likely dozing. Checking his watch Asami saw that it was already five in the afternoon, the yakuza wasn't one to check his watch that often as he was usually too busy to care much about what time it was as long as he got to his appointments on time, but now without much to do since he was taking care of the sick photographer Asami found himself looking at his watch more often. Asami thought about getting himself something to eat, but not feeling exactly hungry and more tired as he still wasn't feeling completely over the cold as his throat still hurt Asami decided he'd opt for sleep over the food and moved over to the other side of the bed and shifted under the covers next to the photographer. Asami heard when Takaba moaned, as their skin made contact and the photographer shifted so that he was snuggling against Asami seem to thoroughly enjoy the warmth of the body near him. Asami felt slightly hard from the action of Takaba unintentionally rubbing himself against the older man, but Asami's reasoning told him that with the photographer being sick it'd be best to wait till later if he was going to do anything to the other. Once he had gotten completely comfortable and Asami shut his eyes as he tried to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Takaba woke to the feeling of something or more like someone softly nibbling on his ear. Takaba let out a soft moan when the feeling faded. Shifting slightly Takaba shivered when he felt something damp run against the back of his neck. Only slightly being conscious he tried to move away from the feeling till he felt a pair of arms grip him tightly as hot breath tickled his ear causing him to bend his head down.

"Asami?" Takaba questioned sleepily as he tried to wake himself up more.  
"Hmm?" came the reply for the yakuza that was currently nuzzling the other's hair.

"What're you doing?" Takaba had finally managed to get his eyes partly open despite their protest for him to sleep longer, but he found that he couldn't turn to look at the older man.

"Pampering you." Asami replied causing Takaba to shiver again from the other speaking so close to his ear.

Takaba could tell that he was feeling better despite feeling sick still. His throat didn't appear to be sore or his nose stuffy. His head was still feeling rather full and he still felt the need to sleep, but the Yakuza wasn't helping him in his pursuit of trying to sleep longer.

"nhh, quit it." Takaba half moaned as Asami began to nibble the side of his neck.

"But you're enjoying it." Asami replied as he began to play with the bottom of the photographer's shirt. Though he'd have preferred to go about things in a quicker manner, seeing as Takaba was still sick he decided to take things at a slower pace for the other.

Takaba's mind was too foggy to realize what Asami was doing till he felt one hand slip up his shirt while the other continued playing with rim of his pants.

"Really Asami, I'm telling you-" Takaba couldn't finish his sentence because Asami suddenly shifted so that Takaba was lying on his back and Asami was looming over him. It took the photographer's mind a few seconds process what happened, but by the time he did Asami had already forced him into a kiss, getting access right away into the dazed Takaba's mouth.

"Asami." Takaba gasped when the kiss was broke, the golden-eyed man looked down at him with a smirk on his face, while the photographer's face was dusted pink. Moving his head lower Asami began lifted up Takaba's shirt before placing a kiss on his chest as he circled a lubed finger around the photographer's tight entrance causing the other to stiffen slightly when Asami pushed a finger inside. Takaba's breathing picked up when a second finger pushed inside stretching him wider as Asami moved them in and out. Asami brought his head back up kissing Takaba again as he removed his fingers he then used his now free hand to pull his pants off before proceeding to do the same thing to the photographer who wasn't putting up much of a protest, though his hazy mind was telling him that he should.

Takaba didn't register how it happened but only where his clothes gone, but the bed covers were no longer covering him, yet he didn't feel the slightest bit cold without them, for Asami was doing a good job of keeping his body feeling warm. Asami took off his own shirt before getting into a comfortable position between the photographer's legs as he positioned his cock and began to slowly enter the other who let out a sound of discomfort.

Takaba wrapped his arms around Asami's neck when he felt himself begin to be penetrated. Asami was large, but the photographer was used to the older man's size so it was more uncomfortable then painful when they first begin to have sex, so unlike before his cries were hardly ever because of the pain he felt.

Asami pushed in all of the way before pulling out and repeating the same action rewarding him with a moan from the other. Takaba pulled Asami's head down to kiss him again. The yakuza's eyes met with those of the panting photographer. When Takaba looked into the eyes of the other, he saw that soft look he had seen before, during the time when Asami picked up on the ship after he had been shot, during the time they had sex. Once the kiss was broken Takaba let out a cry of pleasure as Asami sped up the speed which he was thrusting into the other at, for he could tell that the other was getting close to coming.

Takaba came with a cry of pleasure as his eyes became half shut due to the exhaustion caused by his organism. The feeling of the tight flesh squeezing him caused Asami to come not long after the other. Asami pulled out of the other and moved to lie beside the still foggy minded and lust filled Takaba.

Not bothering with clothes Asami spooned the photographer, resting his head against the other's shoulder as he closed his eyes, for even the yakuza was still tired though it was morning.

Takaba was suspicious. He had woken up to it being mid afternoon and no Asami in bed with him. He had taken a shower, got redressed and had finished tying his shoes and still no sign of the Yakuza.

The photographer was ready to leave, for he felt pretty much over the cold and after their last bout of sex he could tell the Yakuza was over his too. The question was where exactly was Asami?

He had wondered if the older man had gone back to work, but he doubted he'd done so because Takaba figured he'd wanted to see how he was doing when he woke up. Besides that he doubted that yakuza would turn down a chance to so easily be able to have sex with the photographer.

Frowning Takaba realized that he was wasting more time then he really should've been. Because if the older man really wasn't around then it was as good a time as any for Takaba to take the chance to leave.

Takaba didn't get a chance to get much further in his thinking when the bedroom droop opened and a fully dressed Asami entered the room, his devilish smirk in place as he stared at the fully dressed Takaba.

"Feeling better?" Asami questioned Takaba who was feeling that it would've definitely been better for him to leave without worrying about Asami.

"Yeah, and I was just getting ready to leave." Takaba replied, a glint of amusement showed in Asami's eyes when Takaba said this.

"Leaving? You think I'd allow for my kawaii Takaba to get away after I succeed in getting a hold of him again?" a light blush appeared in on Takaba's face when the yakuza said this while approaching the other.

"I'm going to leave whenever I want to bastard and you aren't-" Takaba's lips were sealed into a rough kiss as Asami caused him to fall back onto the bed.

"We'll see about that." Asami replied smirking down at the flustered photographer who glared up at him.

**I want to thank all of the readers, who read my story and reviewed it, I'm glad that I had some many faithful readers who enjoyed my stories. **

**Though this story may be coming to an end I do have some plans for some others and you can also read "Elegance Should be a Crime" it doesn't have much Asami in it as it deals with during the Hong Kong arc so its mainly Feilong with Takaba. **

**Once again I thank all of my faithful readers. **


End file.
